


Breathing Lavender

by juststopbreathing



Category: none:)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, heat waves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststopbreathing/pseuds/juststopbreathing
Summary: The popular jock and his cheerleader girlfriend are living everyones dream life. But what happens when the jock has fantasies that don't follow the book. How will he deal when struggling with sexuality?
Relationships: Fabian Hughes/ Toby Smalls, Fabian Hughes/Ashley Bronson





	Breathing Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and all just for fun :) Don't leave hate, if you don't like it just stop reading :)

Dear Diary, It’s 3am and i’m thinking about him… no… way too cheesy. Dear Diary, it’s late into another night and- NO. Fabian Hughes lay on his queen sized bed propped up on his elbows and dripping with sweat. His dark wavy hair draped just over his eyes. He’d been trying to write this entry for the past hour and a half. 

“What 19 year old guy still writes in a diary?” 

He mutters to himself, slamming the blue book shut and scoffing in disgust as he chucks it to the other side of his cluttered room. Flipping over to his back he pulls the collar of his white “The Beatles” T-shirt up to wipe the large beads of sweat accumulating around his mouth and forehead. 

His phone lit up on his bedside table for the fourth time in 20 minutes, reminding him with a gentle hum that his life outside his thoughts awaited him. Reluctant to leave his little sanctuary, he picks it up to see 3 texts and a missed call from ‘baby girl.” 

Baby I just got our invite to Ambers party! 

Where are you? Why aren’t you answering me?

Are you breaking up with me? Do you not love me anymore??

He clicks the phone off with an annoyed groan, placing it back on his nightstand and rolling over to the other side of his bed. Ashley was always so dramatic. He hadn’t texted her back for just over an hour, for all she knew he could be in a dead like sleep, but NO. It was of course in her bland tunnel visioned mind it was an obvious sign that he possessed a sudden and deep hatred for her. They’d been dating for two months, two torturous months. The football team's quarterback and the head cheerleader. That just about summed up the typicality of their cliche relationship. So why were they still together? Fabian had asked himself this question many times and was reminded of the reason every time he had a conversation with his father. Albert Hughes was a very, VERY old-fashioned man. He held an average 9-5 job ,his hair was always gelled back in a tidy style, never seen in anything other than his Sunday best and held a strict schedule. In fact, this could be said about the entire Hughes property. The lawn was always mowed, never a weed in the garden or a shingle missing from the roof. 

When he was in between relationships all he heard from his father was,

“When are ya gonna bring home a nice lady Fab?”

“You gotta find yourself a wife son, someone good in the kitchen preferably.”

He grimaced in disgust just thinking about it. Yes, having a girl to bring to dinner was a great way to keep his father off his back. It made it much easier for him to drift away into his true happy place. Him. A small smile forced it’s way onto Fabians face at the thought of him. His cheeks glowing as he buried his face in his pillow. Gripping his bedsheets so that the veins in his arms pushed against his skin. 

With a new wave of inspiration he climbs out of bed and retrieves the little blue book he’d earlier thrown. Sitting back up against bed board he picked up his pencil and began writing.

Dear Diary, my heart is on fire. Burning a hole in my chest but I don’t feel any pain. My mind is too preoccupied with the thoughts of what I would do to you if I got you alone for just five minutes. Five minutes in which my body would learn how to do things I never knew it could. The idea of my body pressing yours down deeper into the memory foam mattress and my hands wrapped around your thin wrists, pinning them against my bed while my mouth took it’s time exploring each corner of your mouth. It excited my chest. I want to hold you in my arms, lips pressed against your forehead so I can smell the sweet scent of your shampoo. Lavender. How I could spend all day and all night breathing Lavender. 

With that he carefully closes his diary placing It in the small gap between his wall and mattress. Rolling over he tugs off his shirt and flips his pillow to the cold side, getting comfortable in preparation for rest. He remains consumed by the thoughts of someone who isn’t his. Who in this lifetime my never be his.

“Toby Smalls, you have my heart.” He murmurs softly before drifting off Into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay! I'm up for any criticism you guys have PLEASE LMK. I'm here to learn. Also what do y'all wanna see come out of this story? Drop some ideas:) I'll update soon. Also I know this chapter is kind of short, they'll be longer in the future this is just a sneak peak kind of thing


End file.
